The Addition to the Family
by charmedlion18
Summary: "Chase, people who worship only themselves get a sleek, polished look- like a monument. Too bad they had to go so soon." (In between Bionic 500 and Bionic Showdown)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

I sit in the backseat of the red convertible, watching the other cars go by and feeling the cool breeze of California fly through my blonde hair as we drive away from what had been my "home" for five years- the Mission Creek Orphanage. The two adults in the front are my new parents: Donald and Tasha Davenport. They visited me for a month, to get to know me I guess. Then today, they signed the papers and whisked me away. All because they caught me doing something… interesting.

"Raven."

"Yes Mr. D?"

"Your room is somewhat ready. I've installed a few things and you have furniture, but you need to go shopping for some stuff, so Tasha will take you to the mall later. Does that sound good?"

"Yeah, perfecto. What do we need to buy?"

Tasha turns to smile at me. "Just some essentials: clothes, toiletries, stuff for school- you start next week with everyone else- as well as anything else you want."

"Really?"

"Yes, really." Tasha says. "You're family."

"As long as you don't make me go bankrupt." Donald adds.

"Donald!"

"What?"

"Don't be rude. Besides, you have a higher chance of me bankrupting you anyway."

I smile. "So, will I meet the others?"

"Of course." Donald and Tasha spent a great deal talking about their kids (who are stepsiblings).

"Do they know about me?"

"Only that we've decided to adopt you. They no nothing else."

"Thank you."

"It's no problem. At least some people we get to be surprised."

I laugh. "Yeah. So, any house rules other than the basics?"

"Yes, just to be as respectful as possible- of people's privacy that is. I'm not going to lie, the entire house is filled with smart-alecs and witty comments." Tasha says.

"It's a good thing I fit into that group then."

The two adults laugh. Donald finally stops and says,

"We're here."

I look forward and gasp. Coming into view is a giant brown house with big glass windows, sitting on top of a hill that overlooks the beach, and the skyscrapers that are just across from Mission Creek. "Whoa. Mr. D, you sure know how to live in style."

"Of course I do. I'm awesome." He pulls into the little driveway and stops the engine.

I hop out of the car and grab my suitcase and guitar case from the trunk. "You got it, Raven?" Tasha asks.

"Yes. Thank you." Donald unlocks the front door and holds it open. I entire first, and almost stop in my tracks. The inside of my new home is even more amazing than the outside. Everything about it is just so futuristic.

"Do you like it?" Donald asks.

"I love it."

"Why don't you go check out your room? The elevator is just down the hall, to your left. You're in the attic on the 3rd floor. Don't worry I outfitted it for you. Just press the three in the elevator, and it'll take you straight there."

"Sure, ok." I pull my suitcase behind me, adjust my guitar case, and walk towards the end of the hall, until I find something that resembles an elevator and press the "up" button. The steel doors open and I step in, pressing the shiny three. All right Donald; let's see what you did to my new room.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable elevator music, the doors open once more, and I walk out as fast as I can, and open the wooden door in front of me.

The attic isn't what an attic should be like- it's modern, clean, and there are no traces of old-stuff-smell. The walls are white, floor wooden, and the four windows surrounding my new room are clean. All of the furniture is in the center of the room. I drop my stuff by the now closed door and throw off my sweater.

The next hour is spent arranging everything. Tasha comes up every 15 minutes to give me some snacks and water, which I am immensely grateful for. Finally I am done, so I step back to admire my handy work. Satisfied, I begin to unpack everything, which isn't a lot. My clothes only take up a quarter of the closet and one drawer in my chest. I don't really have anything to put on my desk, except for one notebook, a pen, and a flashlight.

I walk into another door to find that I have my own bathroom. I put away my toiletries, makeup, and hairbrush, making a mental note to get some more stuff. Walking back out, I place a framed photo of my family, taken a year before the fatal car crash that claimed my parents, and I put my guitar on the bed, empty of sheets and pillows.

"Oh perfect, you're done." I turn to see a smiling Tasha.

"Yeah. I was just about to make a list of things I need."

"Which is a lot." A snarky voice says.

"Eddie, don't be rude."

"Eddie?"

"Over here, idiot." I look at the panel next to the bedroom door to see a cartoon-thingy looking at me.

"And what exactly are you, besides a jerk?"

"I am the central computer for this whole house. It means that I pretty much control everything, and unfortunately have to listen to whatever you twerps say."

"Like a butler?"

Sigh. "Yes."

"Ok then. Eddie, can you leave us alone for a bit, please?"

"Only because you said the magic word." Eddie's screen goes blank, and Tasha laughs.

I go to sit at my desk and open my notebook. Tasha stands next to me as we create a list of everything I need, from clothes to books.

"Well, I guess we should head out. Come on, we'll take my car." I nod and follow my new mom out, throwing on my sweater on the way.

"Can we get Donald to change the music? This is irritating me to no end."

"Sweetie, I've already tried. That man is too stubborn for his own good."

I laugh as we walk back to the living room, where Donald is playing a videogame. I raise an eyebrow.

Tasha shakes the 12-year-old-man in front of us and says, "We're going shopping for some stuff. We'll be back a little later."

"Ok, see you then." Donald murmurs, still staring at the screen. Tasha takes me by the hand and leads me outside to a garage where a big van is parked. After I've buckled up she drives to the mall, and we spend the ride talking about school, the orphanage, and what my parents were like.

"Listen, Raven, I don't want you to think that we're trying to replace your folks. Just know that you are family know, and if you need any help or have any problems, you can always come to me and Donald."

"You've got it, Tasha. I just want to thank you. For you know, adopting me. Most kids my age never get to have this."

"I'm glad Donald and I found you. We didn't just take you in because of that… we did it because you looked like you needed a bit of love in your life."

Tasha parks the car and we get out. She wraps an arm around my shoulder like my mother used to and I feel safety, warmth, and love. "I know you didn't do it just because of that. I know it sounds strange, but after the first few days of meeting with you guys I felt like I found my place in the world."

Tasha smiles and leads me around the mall, where we pick up everything I wrote down, plus a TV, laptop, ePhone, ePod, headphones, and chargers. Two hours later Tasha and I are leaving the mall, struggling with carrying 14 huge bags. Each. I help her lower the backseats and we shove all the bags into the trunk. We take a moment to breathe, and then Tasha starts the car.

"That was a successful shopping trip."

"Yeah. Hopefully Donald doesn't freak out when he sees the total."

"Well, at least we didn't bankrupt him Tasha."

"Good point."

After Tasha parks the car in the garage we get out and unload the trunk. Tasha sets down some bags to open the door and we enter to find the living room completely empty, which is a huge shocker because I thought Donald was glued to the couch. Tasha and I make it to the end of the hall and I press the button with my elbow, doing the same when we're inside the elevator. I groan and say to Tasha, "I'm going to change this." She nods and we continue struggling out of the elevator. I drop down my bags and open the door, and then heave the bags up once again. We set them down by the closed door.

"Do you want help unpacking?"

"No, I'm fine. Thanks Tasha." She kisses my forehead and leaves the room, and I get to work once more, setting up my TV and charging my other stuff. By the end of an hour my closet and dresser are full of clothes, my bookcase is no longer empty, my bed has been made, the bathroom is good to go, and my desk is ready.

Sighing I look into the big mirror in the bathroom, adjusting my white tank top and red jeans, and tying my hair up with a yellow ribbon (red and yellow are my favorite colors). I bend down and re-tie my laces and then leave the attic, closing the door behind me, then press the button for the elevator.

"Eddie?"

The butler appears on the screen next to the elevator doors. "What?" He sighs out in exasperation."

"Can you please change the music to something… better? Like a Beatles or Rolling Stones song?"

The elevator door opens, and I'm welcomed in by the familiar voice of George Harrison, singing, "Here Comes the Sun."

"Thanks Eddie!"

"Yeah, yeah. Bye twerp." The screen goes blank and the doors open, I step out and look around. I might as well explore a bit, since I don't hear any voices coming from the main part of the house. "I'm going to need a map." I step back and run into a panel of buttons. I jump forward in shock, just in time to see three red, intersecting circles appear on two steel doors to my left they open and I walk inside the small room. The doors shut behind me and the floor goes down. I'm in another elevator.

It stops and the doors open revealing another room, full of high-tech-inventions and some chemicals that are in big yellow kegs. Note to self, do not touch those. Suddenly I hear Donald yell out. "Ok good. Now Chase, block Adam's heat vision! Good! Bree, circle around them both. You want to create a small tornado!"

Crash! I jump back in shock and more steel doors open. Ignoring my impulse to groan at all the cliché aspects of the Davenport's house, I instead choose to stare at the three teens on the floor wearing some training suits, groaning in pain. Donald is sitting at s desk, shaking his head, and a kid with dark skin is leaning against a counter, wincing at the sight in front of him.

Oh boy. These are the other kids. And they don't look too excited to see me.


	2. Chapter 2

******CHAPTER 2**

The silence is deafening. And awkward. Very, very awkward. Like the kind of awkward silence that you hate multiplied by infinity.

"Umm, hi?" I look at the four kids, and Donald comes to my rescue.

"Everyone, this is Raven Jones. Tasha and I just adopted her, remember?"

"Oh yeaaaaaah." The tallest and brawniest says. He must be Adam. Donald told me he isn't the brightest.

"Aw man! Another beautiful lady walks into my life, and I can't date her? This world really just doesn't want me to get a girlfriend." The kid with dark skin complains, still leaning on the counter.

"You're Leo, right? Tasha's son?" I ask, and the four kids step away from me in shock.

"She's a witch!"

"No I'm not, Adam." I roll my eyes, and he gasps in fear.

"She's a psychic witch!"

"Whatever." I turn to face the last two teens. Looking at the girl first, I smile. "You're Bree." Then I turn to the boy half a foot or so taller than Bree (and at least a foot bigger than me), and try to smile, inwardly wincing at he look he is giving me. My eyes lock onto his brown. "And you're Chase."

"You guys, I told her everything. And I mean everything."

Chase glares at Donald. "You told her? Mr. Davenport, what if she tells someone?"

"Oh, relax buttercup. We all have our secrets. Honestly, you three being bionics doesn't phase me."

"Well, if you know everything about us... what's my favorite animal?" Adam asks, trying to look superior. I hold in a snicker.

"A cow."

"Wow, she's good. I think she's more smarter than you, Chase!"

If Chase didn't scare me as much as he does, I would've laughed. But something tells me that wouldn't be the greatest decision of my life, given his main glitch. "First of all Adam, it's just smarter. Second, no one can be smarter than be. I mean come on, I was programmed to be the smartest person in the world!No one's smarter than me, least of all 4'11" girl."

"Oh no he didn't." Bree says to Leo and Adam. My hands get warm, too warm. Oh shit, please not here. Not yet. But it's too late, and I feel myself loose control. I let out a loud scream and release a ball of fire, shooting it straight at Chase as if it were a baseball. He barely has enough time to diffuse it with a force field before I send another one hurtling his way. And then I'm throwing dozens, but I'm to angry to realize that they are completely missing their targets until the last one hits the wall behind Donald. I look around in horror as Leo walks around with a fire extinguisher.

"Wow. That's more destruction done in a minute than Leo has done in a whole year, and that's saying something. Leo is a destruction-magnet."

"Shut up, Adam. You're the one with the glitchy plasma grenades and heat vision!"

"Both of you be quiet!" Everyone is silent as Bree approaches me, and she puts a hand on my shoulder. I calm down. "It's ok Raven. It's ok." She envelopes me in a hug, and I cautiously put my arms around her waist. That's when I become aware of my shaking. The adrenaline is wearing off.

The steel doors open, and I hear Tasha ask, "What happened."

"Chase made Raven angry, and then she lost control. Chase, can you please go upstairs to the living room with Leo and Adam? Bree, you can stay here."

I look around my new friend to watch the boys leave, Leo giving me a small smile before the doors shut behind them. Bree releases me and I take a step towards the two adults. "I'm so, so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I just lost control!"

"I know. But that's a reason why you're here; I'm going to help train you and then you can go with the others for missions. Don't worry. Besides, you have Bree now."

"That's right." Bree nudges me. "We're going to be more than sisters. We're going to be best friends. We can have sleepovers every night and talk about boys and shop!" She starts bouncing up and down at a rapidly growing pace until she's just a blur.

"Whoa, let's slow down there, speedy." Tasha says. Bree stops and looks embarrassed.

"Sorry."

"It's ok. You were only just about to drill a hole into my trillion-dollar house, but no biggy. Now, if you'll excuse us, I think we need to talk to Chase about his behavior." Donald nods to the two of us, and then he and Tasha leave. Bree smiles.

"Come on, I wanna check out your room. Adam, Chase, and I just got our own. Their on the second floor with everyone else, except for Leo. He gets the first floor all to himself. You're so lucky you got the attic. The only good thing about living on the second floor is the personal bathrooms." By this time we're already on the main floor of the house, waiting for the elevator. "And the rooms are also big-well, anything is bigger than the capsule. I mean, that thing almost gave me claustrophobia." She continues babbling on as I open the door to my room. She stops talking and rushes in. "Whoa, this is amazing!"

"Oh no, it's the twerps!" Great, Eddie's back.

"Oh shut up Eddie!" Bree yells out, and Eddie disappears from the screen with a huff.

"What the hell did you do that for? Now he's going to kill one of us in the middle of the night!" My smile ruins the cry of exasperation, and Bree and I begin to laugh. We walk over to my closet and i press a button. The panel slides over to the side, and Bree starts pulling out all of my clothes.

"What are you doing?"

"Well, we are going to match up some clothes so that your first day of school outfit will be amazing! You know, you are so lucky that Mr. Davenport could get you into the school, and that we're on break this week. They have to fumigate the building or something. We're already a quarter in our second semester! How old are you by the way?"

"I'm 15. I'll be 16 in two months."

"Yay! I'm older than you."

"By a year."

"Chase just turned 16. Adam's 17, and Leo's 14, but you probably already knew that."**(AN: I know Chase is 15, but this works more with my idea)**

"Yes. But Bree, you won't be so excited about being older when you have wrinkles and a wattle while I remain young and beautiful."

"Oh please, at least I'm not doomed to be a leprechaun for the rest of my life."

"Like I've never heard that one before!" I laugh harder than before, and Bree joins me. Still giggling, she passes a yellow dress over to me, with a black belt and silver heels.

"Here, put this on!" I look at her warily but go into the bathroom and change into the stuff she has picked out, and I must say, she has a great sense of style. The dress ends mid-thigh, and the color compliments my naturally tan skin. I adjust the short sleeves and exit the bathroom.

"Bree, I don't understand why we're doing this now, school doesn't even start again till next week. We have some time to do this."

"Oh Raven, you look so beautiful. I bet when Chase sees this, he's totally gonna be all over you."

"Wait-what do you mean? Chase and I will never get along."

"That's how it usually starts off, and then suddenly your married to your enemy and living happily ever after."

"Right. Tell me, where did you get this information?"

"Harry Potter. Ron and Hermione started off hating each other, and then they ended up getting together in the end."

"And you are aware that those tow characters are fictional?"

"Duh. Doesn't mean that it isn't true. Look, the point is that you and Chase are meant to be."

"Whatever you say. Hey, aren't most girls anti-letting their best friend and brother hook up?"

"But in case you haven't noticed, we both aren't like most girls."

"Too true. I'm going to change." Bree just nods, and I got to change back into my white tank top and red jeans, deciding to leave my hair down. "Ok Bree, I'm ready. Do you think dinner is ready?"

Bree is holding the picture of my parents. She looks sad, but I just take it from her hands. "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to-"

"It's ok, BreBre. They were amazing people, but I only knew them for ten years. Of course I was upset when they died, but I wasn't old enough to realize that they're gone forever."

"How did they die?"

"Car crash. I wasn't there when it happened. And after the police told me they were dead, I guess I was too confused to ask for all the details. And now I don't think I want to know." I walk with Bree to the elevator.

"Did you go to the orphanage right away?"

"Yes. As there were no other family members left to care for me, I was put in the Mission Creek Orphanage, watching the younger kids get adopted every other day. I was worried for a while; that no one would come and take me away. But then the Davenports caught me playing with the fire. After that, they visited my whole last month. And here I am now, telling you my story." The elevator doors open, and we continue down the hall.

"Where did you go to school?"

"I took all of my classes at the orphanage, with a couple of other kids my age. We weren't very close, in case one of us ever got adopted. It's something I don't regret doing."

"Oh, there you two are. Come and sit down, it's dinnertime." Tasha pokes her head out of the kitchen.

"Do you need help, Tasha?"

"No, I'm fine Raven. The boys have already set everything up. We're having steak and veggies tonight. Is that ok?"

"Perfect." Bree and I sit at the dinning table as the rest of the family come to the table. As Tasha serves us, Chase looks at me, which isn't hard since he is sitting across from me. I try to ignore Bree's murmurs of "You two are so destiny."

"Yes, Chase?" I ask, inwardly rolling my eyes at Bree.

"I'm sorry for what I said. Can we have a truce?"

I think for a moment before sighing out a "fine." Well, there goes my plans for the rest of my life. But wait. I look down to see my fingers are crossed. Bree notices to, and smirks, but hides it by taking a giant bite of steak. I follow her lead and dig in as the others join. The only sounds that can be heard are the clattering of forks and the occasional compliment of Tasha's cooking.

Once we're done, Tasha excuses me. "Go to bed. You need some rest." I nod and murmur a small goodnight to everyone, and hug Bree and Tasha. The walk to the elevator only exhausts me more, and by the time i get to my room I all but collapse on my bed. Groaning in annoyance, I change into my pajamas and brush my teeth. I shut off the lights and slide into bed. And for the first time since I was 10, I feel like I'm home.

* * *

**AN:**

**Thank you so much to my first few followers! This means so much to me. I want to keep this story alive, so don't hesitate to give me any feedback or ideas that you may have.**

**Until next time,**

**Charmedlion18**


	3. Chapter 3

******CHAPTER 3**

"Leo Dooley, if you do not give me back my phone, I swear to God I'm going to blast you with my fireballs."

"Well, when you put it that way." Leo stops running and tosses it at me. I catch it.

"Leo, you'll have to learn at some point that taking my stuff will only make everything worse."

"Whatever." We walk together down the hall, towards the Lab Rats Lair. Leo continues. "I can't believe you've already been here for a week."

"Technically it's not a week until tomorrow. Oh shit, school starts tomorrow!"

"Seriously? You forgot about school. Really?"

"Shut it Dooley."

"Whatever sis."The metal doors open and we step into the elevator with no buttons.

"I think Mr. D is way too obsessed with metal doors."

"I heard that, Raven." Donald says from the training area. I laugh and the doors open, revealing my new dad and friends, three of which are dressed in their mission uniforms.

"Busted." Adam and Leo say together. I just roll my eyes.

"So, what are you guys gonna make me do today? Show off my acrobatic skills? Beat Chase at hand-to hand combat?"

"Oh please I let you win."

I glare at Chase, continuing. "Throw me into a simulated volcano and wonder why I'm not dying? I may not scar, but it was really hot down there and I had just straightened my hair."

Bree starts to laugh. "Your hair was so-"

"Shut it Bree." She laughs harder, but hugs me anyway.

"As sweet as it is to see that you two are best friends, we have this slightly important thing called 'training' to do."

"Well, what are we doing Big D?"

"You aren't doing anything Leo. Those four" He points to us who have powers, "are going to do a practice fight together."

"Aww rats."

"Very clever, Leo."

"Shut up Raven."

"Guys!" We turn to look at Donald. "Better. Leo, you are staying here and monitoring with me."

"Fine."

"Donald?"

"Yes."

"I don't haven anything to wear for the mission."

Bree and Donald smile at each other. "Well, you didn't."

My best friend smirks. "But yesterday I took down your measurements when you were sleeping-"

"And then I made your uniform-"

"It looks so amazing, bestie-"

"So go try it on."

I'm confused when they hand me the package. "O-k."

"What just happened?" Adam asks. Chase just gives him a look, but then turns to stare at me. Our eyes connect, and he gives me a soft smile. Still slightly dazed I turn back to Bree and Donald.

"Um... where can I change?"

"There's a bathroom to your left." Donald points to it and I lock the door behind me. letting out a sigh I'm sure only Chase can here I strip out of my old clothes and pull on the long-sleeved spandex bodysuit, black heeled boots that end just below my knees, and black fingerless gloves. I find a black belt in the bottom and put it around my waist, and then look at myself in the mirror.

The suit itself is a dark grey, and the black sipper on my chest doesn't zip up past an inch above my cleavage, so the uniform shows off my curves and muscles. The right side of the suit, from my leg to my arm, is covered in a flame design and in the middle of the black belt rests the Lab Rats insignia. I gather my clothes and phone and put them in the package, taking that out of the room with me. The others seem to be engaged in a tense conversation, so I gently put down the package and clear my throat. They all turn to look at me, and I place my hands on my hips. "So, how do I look?"

Bree rushes over to me. "Amazing, spectacular!" I laugh.

"Of course you think so, you played a part in making it!"

Adam has a scared look on his face. "Evil scary lady!" He jumps into Chase's arms Shaggy-and-Scooby-style. It's a good thing Chase is strong, otherwise the simple-minded giant would've crushed him.

"Adam, get off. Besides, she doesn't look scary." I smile at Chase, but he has a mischievous glint in his eyes. "She looks like a little girl playing dress up."

Instead of flaming his (incredibly cute) ass (what?), I just roll my eyes. "Well, we can't all be 5'8"."

"Besides, you're still the main shrimp of the family, Chase." Adam says, hopping down from his younger brother's arms. That boy is just one big mystery.

"At least I have a brain, moron."

"Whatever tiny." Adam pinches Chase's cheeks. "Oh, he's so cute. He's like a baby!"

Chase angrily swats Adam's hands away and then glares when he notices I'm laughing. Donald just rolls his eyes. "Come on guys, let's get to work."

"And modest." I murmur over to Bree. "Hey, Mr. D. Out of curiosity, how come those three get full on gloves and mine are fingerless? I'm not complaining, I just want to know why."

"Well, I thought the design is more you. I made it so your gloves could concentrate the energy of your powers in a more controlled way, so that the fire will come directly from your palms."

"Cool."

"Hey, how come she gets fancy gloves?" Adam whines. Donald rolls his eyes.

"Because her power causes her to have to be in more control."

"Oh yeah."

"Now that that's settled, you four go stand on the platform." He hands each of us a pair of high-tech goggles. "You ready?" He asks me while I put my pair on.

"Let's find out." He presses a button, and I feel my body being transported to a different place. A world around me comes into creation, and Chase says,

"Alright gang, eyes open. Davenport said he programed our enemy to be lethal assassin. I'm sensing one inbound."

"Chase, behind you!" I yell and flip over the super-intelligent bionic. I let a ball of fire form in my hand and send it straight into the assassins heart. It disappears. My teammates cheer me on, but then we become serious again. Why?

Because we're surrounded by a group of angry assassins. Chase immediately goes into Martial Arts mode, taking down the enemy with a few punches, kicks, and flips. Occasionally I see one fly across the warehouse and the opposite wall with a heavy "THUD!". I see Bree speeding around, making the assassins knock into each other while Adam knocks some around. An evil-looking guy jumps in front of me, trying to slash me with a knife. I dodge his swipes and he dodges my punches. I get angry- but in a controlled way, and that's when something like fear flashes on my enemy's face. Suddenly those left standing flock around me while creating a barrier to stop the others from coming in- some type of Anti-Bionic device. Adam is trying to punch his way through while Bree tries to break the barrier with her super speed. And Chase...

Chase is frozen on the spot. Not doing anything. He wasn't even using his molecularkinesis. Either he is worries for me or just doesn't care.

I'm not focused when one of the enemy punches me in the stomach. I come to and turn to face the one that attacked. "Big mistake." In my enemy's eyes I can see my own blue change into red. I start fighting, using my fists and power to knock them down, or make them disappear from the simulation. Finally they are all gone and I collapse onto my knees, completely exhausted. The world flickers out, and I feel someone pulling off the goggles.

"Raven? Are you ok?" Bree asks.

"Y-yeah, just tired. What the hell was that? Why did they all come to me?" Bree pulls me up and Donald answers my question.

"I wanted to see how you would do without the others helping."

"Are you crazy!" Someone who is definitely not me yells. We all turn to stare at Chase. "She isn't ready! She could've failed and ruined everything!"

"Ruined... everything?" Bree doesn't even try to hold me back. "Chase, I saw you! At least Adam and Bree were trying to break through! You did nothing. And let's not forget, who saved you again? Me! I am ready, and I think I proved that."

"God, what is your problem woman?"

"Don't you dare 'woman' me asshole! Why do I even bother? This whole week has consisted of us either getting along or fighting" I storm out of the chamber, Bree following me with my package. "I'm not going to have dinner tonight. I'll see you in the morning."

Bree just smiles at me sadly, and gives me a quick hug. "Don't be upset. Chase is just confused about... well, he isn't that smart when it comes the opposite sex. Not like my dear Owen." She sighs and lets go of me to clutch her heart and hand me my package. "Also, I think he's a little jealous of you."

"Jealous? Why would he be jealous of me?"

"Because you were born with your power. And we weren't. No, I'm not upset, and neither is Chase. So don't worry about it."

LATER ON

"Hey new-big-sis, can I come in?"

"Sure, come on in."

Leo sits down on my bed and takes a deep breath. "I need to tell you about Marcus?"

"Marcus, as in the other three's friend?"

"Yes. He's evil." There is a long pause, and I gesture for him to continue. "Well, he's a bionic too."

"And that's what makes him evil? I think the other three will feel offended by that little comment."

"No, you don't understand. He can do this weird stuff; fire plasma grenades and destroy things with laser vision... which is very similar to Adam, wouldn't you say? And he has molecularkinesis, Like Chase! And underneath his house he has this evil lair with information all about Chase, Bree, and Adam."

"Have you told them?"

"Yes, repeatedly." He sighs and I place a hand on his shoulder. "They don't believe me. I had evidence, but it was destroyed along with my phone in a weird teleportation-thing. No one is listening."

"I believe you."

"Really?"

"Yes. You wouldn't lie when it concerns the safety of our friends."

"The worst part is I can't even tell anyone about Marcus the other's will be taken away by the government, and big D goes to the big house."

"Haha I see what you did there."

"Dammit woman this is a crisis!"

I somber up and nod. Ok, I'll keep an eye out with you tomorrow."

Leo smiles really wide and grabs me into a quick hug. Then he let's go and pats my arm. "Operation Protect the Others from Marcus and Expose the Truth has commenced!"

He runs out of the room. "He's insane." I just shrug and snuggle back under my comforter, dreading tomorrow.

* * *

**AN:**

**Thank you so much for reading.**

**I hope you're enjoying this story so far and I will be uploading within the next few days!**

**xoxo Charmedlion18**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys!**

**In the chapter before when Bree was talking about Chase being jealous, I meant to say that Bree and **_**Adam **_**aren't upset.**

**Sorry about that...**

**Now, please enjoy this chapter.**

**I'm sorry that it may feel rushed, but I don't want to bore you with all the schooly-stuff. **

**I only own Raven. I wish I owned the Lab Rats.**

* * *

******CHAPTER 4**

I wake up to the sun shinning on my face and the birds chirping their sweet melodies. I look at the clock on my bedside table and it flashes 6:45 in red. I groan. The past week I've been getting up at 10, so this is just way too early. And oh my God why does the voice inside my head sound like Leo?

Shaking that thought out of my head I get out of bed and stretch. My feet move towards the door and elevator, but my heart tries pull me back to the bed. Finally I make it to the shiny elevator and press the button. I wait the estimated 25 seconds, and the doors open.

"Why good morning. Ooh, girl you need to get some more beauty sleep."

I glare up at Eddie. "Dude, you can't talk. You're a little emoticon."

"But at least I am naturally beautiful."

"You don't have any features."

"Touche Raven."

Eddie's screen goes black and I let out a large yawn that is silenced when the elevator doors open. I trudge down the hall (still in my jammies) and into the main area. Tasha is in the kitchen and the Bree is sitting next to Leo at the dinner table. I sit down across from Bree and smile. "Good morning you lovely people."

"Good morning bestie!"

"Mornihabana." Leo's yes are half closed. I don't even think he's awake.

"Yo Leo. Little bro. Wake up!"

Leo's eyes pop open and he jumps up. "What, huh, where's the fire?"

"Good morning!" I wave at him, and he just gives me his classic 'really?' look.

Tasha walks out of the kitchen carrying a plate full of delicious, hot, chocolate chip pancakes. She serves us jut when Adam and Chase walk in, the latter of which looks like he is avoiding me. They sit down and Adam just starts talking about how "Butter makes everything taste better. We made two butter-things of Principal Perry. One was pure butter and the other was buttery popcorn. They both tasted so good!"

"Adam, you do realize too much butter will clot your arteries and it will take the blood longer to rush around-"

"What Chase is trying to say Adam, is too much butter isn't good for you." I jump in when I see Adam's confused face. Chase glares at me and I roll my eyes. Come on kid, you're like two months older than me. Take a chill pill.

I finish my pancakes in silence and take my plate to the sink. "Hey Tasha can I have some coffee?"

"Sure, it's in the pot." I nod, give her a big hug, and then I pour some beautiful caffeine into a mug, adding some milk and sugar to it before heading back to the table. I sit down and take a sip, sighing when the hot liquid slide down my tongue. I can feel my senses waking up and Chase looks at me like I'm crazy. "Jones, did you know caffeine-"

"Don't. Say. Anything." I glare at Chase and sip my coffee in peace (Well, if you exclude Adam accidentally using his heat vision and melting "the third chandelier in a month!"). Tasha tells us we have to get ready, so I put my cup in the sink and head back upstairs to put on my fancy outfit and pack my schoolbag. It's really cool; dark grey and black checkered-fabric and a fire design in the front. I put all of my school stuff and necessary electronics inside, plus a pair of sneakers for gym. I brush my teeth and put my hair so it cascades in golden waves down my right shoulder. I put on a bit of mascara and eyeliner and walk out of my room, jogging back in a moment later to grab my gloves.

I'm back downstairs at the same time as Bree, who rushes over to me and gives me a huge hug. "You look amazing! Well, of course you do, I picked out the outfit!" I roll my eyes but smile.

"Thanks!"

The other's come into the room and stare at me. "Man mom, why did you have to adopt her?" Leo groans out, and Adam laughs.

"Wow Leo. The only other girl who knows who you are is your adopted sister, and you can't date her or that'll be weird."

"Shut up Adam!"

"Why is she wearing that?" Chase asks, and Bree answers for me.

"It's her first day of going to a real high school, so she has to look amazing!"

"She looks like a pros-"

"Chase!" Tasha yells, and he closes his mouth. Chase still stares at me though.

"I think you look amazing, sweetheart. Chase." Said boy looks at Mr. D. "Keep an eye out on her."

I roll my eyes at his overprotectiveness, and kiss his cheek. "See you later Donald."

Tasha leads us out of the house and into the garage. Adam beats me to shotgun so I stick my tongue out at him and he just laughs. "Sorry little sis!"

I seat in the seat behind Tasha and everyone else piles in. The drive to the Mission Creek High School is quick but fun. We tell jokes, Adam says stupid stuff, and Leo gets made fun of. Finally we're at the big campus and Tasha opens the door. Leo, Bree and I climb out before Chase can (he was sitting in the very back) and Adam joins us outside. We say goodbye to Tasha and she drives off. A couple of people pass us and stare at me, but then they walk away pretty fast. I turn around, confused, and see Chase glaring at anyone who looks at me. I roll my eyes. Honestly, this guy doesn't care about me, so why is he doing this again?

"Come on girly!" Bree calls me over and I run over in my heels to her. She loops her arm through mine and we walk into the building together. She stops in front of an office labelled "Principal Perry."

"Well, we'll be waiting out here. Good luck." She practically pushes me into the office and I open the door.

"Who are you, princess?" The masculine-looking principal asks, her eyes unamused.

"I'm the new girl, Raven Jones. I'm not a princess."

"Well, your outfit suggests a different story. Sit." I do what she says and she pulls out a folder and a bag of gym clothes. "Here's all the stuff you'll need. I understand you were adopted by the Davenports."

"Yes ma'am."

"Don't let their weirdness rub off on you." She gives me a small smile. "If you tell anyone I'm being nice to you, I will rip your head off."

I nod and grin. "It's a good thing I can fight then, isn't it?"

She smiles as well, and then puts on a glare. "Now out."

I leave her office and everyone is surprised to see me in one piece. "What happened in there?" Bree asks.

"We chatted. She gave me my stuff. I left." I shrug.

"Well never mind that. What's your locker?" Leo asks excitedly.

"Umm, number 312."

Chase goes pale, and Adam smiles. "You're next to Chasey!"

"Yay!" I say sarcastically.

"Whatever. Come on, Jones."

"The name is Raven, not 'Jones'. That's my last name, _genius_." I follow Chase over to our lockers, and use the combination to open the metal door.

"What's your schedule?" Chase finally asks.

"Uh... Trig, History, Chemistry, Music, and Art before lunch. Then I have... English, gym, break, french, and then dismissal."

Chase looks annoyed. "Ok, so we have the same schedule. hopefully we don't have to sit next to each other."

I nod, feeling irrationally upset by his hope for not having to be near me. "Yeah... hopefully." Shaking my head I put my gym clothes, sneakers, and some notebooks inside the locker and then close the door, shoving the papers inside my bag. I turn to face Chase, who is leaning against his locker. We stare at each other for a few more seconds before he suddenly stands up straight.

"C- c'mon. Let's get to class."

"Sure. Lead the way, brainboy."

Later

"School is _soooooo_ annoying!" I groan out, slamming my bag onto the cafeteria table. Bree laughs and rolls her eyes.

"You're only saying that because you and Chase have to sit next to each other for the rest of the school year."

"In every class though. In chemistry!"

"It's perfect..." Bree sees my facial expression and tries to give me an innocent smile "perfectly not ok. I mean God, what are those teachers thinking. Loonies... haha." I roll my eyes but hug her. A football player walks past me and says to the guy next to him,

"Oh man, the new girl is so hot. Look at those legs-"

"Hey, meathead!" Chase yells, and the whole cafeteria turns to look at him.

"Hey, weird brainiac kid. Stay out of my business. New girl's gonna be mine."

"Leave her alone Trent." Said asshole looks at me and licks his lips. My hands start to shake. Bree and Leo notice first.

"Don't." My bestie says to me, and I start to calm down. Trent walks towards me and then grabs me by the waist. I fight every impulse to fry this moronic manhandler. Suddenly, his body is tossed off of mine. I look up and see Chase with an angry expression on his face. Leo runs towards the two of them with Adam and kicks Trent in the stomach.

"Stay away from my sister!" Trent just nods, and his group helps him up and takes the harasser to the popular kids' table.

"Are you ok, munchkin?" Adam asks affectionately, smiling that goofy smile of his.

"Yes. Thank you Leo... and Chase." I hug my adopted brother, and share a small nod with the hot-but-confusing boy next to him.

Before Chase can say anything, someone speaks from behind me. "Well, I guess I missed all the fun." Leo lets out a small whimper of fear.

Behind me stands a kid with pale skin, brown hair, and brown eyes. One eyebrow is raised and his mouth is in a permanent smirk. "I'm Marcus. And you are?"

"Raven Jones. The Davenports just adopted me." I give him the look that says 'I know all' and he just narrows his eyes.

"Well, it is a pleasure to meet you."

"Yes. Leo," My brother looks at me. "Can you help me find the library?"

"Sure, new-big-sis."

Bree looks upset. "But you have to eat a nice lunch."

I glance down at... well, whatever is on my plate, and find an apple. "There. I'll be fine. See you later!"

Leo practically drags me out of the cafeteria, allowing me just enough time to grab my bag. Once we're far enough away from the four, he stops. "What is it?" I ask, whispering.

"Marcus has Bree's speed powers. He has their combined bionics! We are in so much trouble."

I panic. "Oh no. What's his play? You know, other than the whole 'I want to take down Adam, Bree, and Chase because I'm evil' thing." I look away for a second. "Wow, that kid really needs a hobby."

Leo nods. "Yeah. I'd say he has a bit of an obsessing issue. Must not have a love life to distract him."

"I think it's the eyebrows. Jeeze, what is he, a soap opera star?" We laugh, and the bell rings. "Well, we should get to class. Have fun with Chase."

"I'll try."

Leo shakes his head. "I swear. One of these days you two are going to get together. Adam, Bree and I have a bet going on. So, please try to do it by next month!"

I roll my eyes and walk over to my locker, grabbing the stuff I'll need for the next few classes. English and French were ok. Chase still has to sit next to me, and doesn't look too happy about it. Gym was interesting. I surprised quite a lot of people when we were practicing gymnastics... and I took Trent down on this spiral-machine-thingy. It was pretty funny. Finally the day is over. Chase meets me at our lockers and sighs.

"Look, I'm sorry. Again. I guess I'm just..."

"Well Chase, you know what they say: 'People who worship only themselves get a sleek, polished look- like a monument. Too bad they had to go so soon.'"

He nods. "Vanna Bonta. You're right. I'll try to work on that. I have been arrogant. But you aren't ready to go on any missions. I don't think you're ready." He sighs and rubs his hair nervously. I reach up and pull it down. "I'm not ready for you to go on any missions. I didn't do anything yesterday because I was so scared. Friends?"

I smile and hug him around his neck. After a few seconds his arms wrap around my waist. "Of course, Chase."

"Thank you, R." I smile at the new nickname and he lets go of me. "Come on. Tasha and the others are probably waiting." He grabs my bag and closes the locker, wrapping an arm around my shoulders. "By the way... you look amazing."

Let's just say my day got a whole lot brighter after that.


	5. Chapter 5

**Ok, so this is the first part of Bionic Showdown**

**Lab Rats is not mine, only Raven. **

**But God I wish I owned Chase.**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**CHAPTER 5**

A month has passed since that huge life changing moment I experienced with Chase. Ever since then he has been my loyal protector at school. Bree thinks it's cute, and is convinced she will win the bet. Yes, we're still best friends. In fact, we have sleepovers almost every night. Mainly since she discovered Owen was cheating on her. I spoke to the passionate artiste for a long time. It's safe to say he and his family moved away after that.

What? The asshole messed with my best friend.

unfortunately Chase and Donald are not letting me on the team just yet, even though I've finished training. So I'm sitting next to Leo in the Lab Rats lair, helping him monitor the mission. The three bionics walking through the metal doors and I hug Bree. "That was amazing!"

"Yeah! You just prevented the biggest oil spill in history!" Leo gushes from behind me and I release Bree, nodding.

"Pretty slick, huh?" Chase asks. Leo and I deadpan.

"If only we could've prevented that disaster of a pun." Chase glares at me but I smile innocently, and he rolls his eyes, pulling me into a hug.

"So, Mr. Davenport, anything to say to us? It rhymes with good job." Bree asks while throwing one arm over my shoulders."

"The answers in the clue." Adam whispers loudly to my adopted father, who clearly looks upset.

"What were you thinking?"

"No, not even close. Two more guesses." Adam says gleefully, and Donald looks around him. "You completely ignored my mission plan, improvised everything, and jeopardized the entire mission."

Chase looks pissed. "But Mr. Davenport, we bust our butts all the time, and all you ever do is sit around the lab making lists of what we did wrong."

Donald looks put-off. "I do not just sit around making lists of... things you did wrong." With that being said he pulls his tablet closer to him.

"That's true. He also practices Taekwondo in his tighty whities." We all turn to look at Leo, who is sitting at his computer.

I shudder at that. Trust me, it's one of the few things I wish I could forget. But Donald looks like a ten-year-old being accused of picking their nose. "They are not tighty whities. They are breathable excercise briefs."

Eddie pops onto the screen. "Whatever they are, keep your sweeping high kicks away from my screen!"

Donald looks at the three bionics again. "Look, you guys got lucky this time, but without my precise planning you are opening yourselves up for disaster! so just follow my orders."

As Donald starts walking away Chase calls after him, "Well maybe your orders aren't always right."

Donald turns around in shock. I gulp. "Chase..."

"Um, excuse me?" Donald finally asks.

Adam completely ignores the situation at hand. "He said 'Maybe your orders aren't-'"

"I heard him!" Donald jumps in anger, and we all turn away from the crazy man, who storms out of the lab. I roll my eyes and help Leo with his math homework as the other three go to their respective rooms, since it's already 10 pm. Bree gives me a hug, Adam kisses my forehead in a brotherly way, and Chase just pats me on the shoulder. Which ends up pissing me off. Leo sees my facial expression and smirks. I give him the finger, and my little brother rolls his eyes.

All of a sudden the hairs on the back of my neck stand up. "Hey Leo?"

"Yes Raven?"

"Do you have the feeling that someone is watching us?" I ask. He nods and his eyes widen. With the awesome "twinlepathy" we have, Leo and I say,

"Marcus."

THE NEXT MORNING

I wake up to the sun shinning on my face and Bree looming over me, holding a plate of pancakes and a mug of coffee. Oh right, Tasha left for a news trip. I wonder if Leo got his "two peanut butter and jelly sandwiches with the crust cut off."

As I devour everything Bree picks out my clothes; a white tank top, denim vest, black skinny jeans, white lingerie, and black combat boots. I run into the bathroom and do my daily routine, throwing on my clothes in the process. I walk back out to my room and grab a purple beanie, my black gloves and my already packed bag. Bree pics her stuff up from the floor and we walk arm-in-arm into the elevator, where I am surprised to find that Eddie has not yet popped up.

"So, your birthday is in a month. What do you want, girly?"

I smile. "Only your love."

"And Chase's."

"I'll just pretend I didn't hear that, on account of the fact that you are my best friend and that it's too early for that discussion."

"He can levitate now."

"Awesome. All we need to do is give him some wings and a beak, and we can call him a bird!" We burst into laughter, but stop abruptly when the elevator stops and Chase and Adam step in. Adam notices OUR red faces first, and is just confused. Luckily Chase manages to overlook that major detail, so I'm safe... for now.

The elevator opens once more and we make our way into the main part of the house. Leo and Donald are in the kitchen- oh shit, Donald at Leo's sandwiches! Donald sees the four of us standing there. "Hey you guys don't forget, training after school, 4 p.m. sharp."

Chase is still annoyed from yesterday... come to think of it, the other two are as well. "Oh ok Mr. Davenport, wouldn't want to miss another opprotunity for you to tell us everything we're doing wrong." The three of them walk closer to Donald as I walk around them to stand next to Leo, who is drinking Donald's milk for revenge.

Bree is the next to speak. "And while we're on the subject: do we need a detailed plan to get home from school? Oh, and what are these things that we're carrying with words in them?" She asks sarcastically, holding up a notebook. I snicker as chase "oohs."

"So this is how it's gonna be from now on? you're just gonna mock everything I say?"

"I don't know, are we?" Adam asks in a mocking tone. He turns to his siblings and asks, "Seriously guys, are we? I missed that part of the plan." I roll my eyes with Bree and I wink at Chase, who just blushes a bit.

"C'mon guys, let's go to school." Chase says while looking away from my grinning face.

Adam still clearly doesn't know what's going on. "Oh, are we going to school now." I face palm.

"Adam don't mock us, just him!"

"Oh, am I mocking yoooooou?"

"Oh come one!" Chase yells in frustration, pulling his older brother to the door.

"Where's my glass of milk?" Donald asks, and turns around to see Leo setting down his glass and adorning a milk mustache on his face.

"I have no idea." The 14-year-old grabs his bag and follows me out the door where we run to catch up with our bionic friends.

"Can you believe him!" Chase yells in frustration as we walk towards our lockers.

"Um..."

"I mean, all he does is sit around and-"

"CHASE!" Finally he stops complaining (which he has done for 20 minutes). "Seriously. Look, I get he's pissing you off, but he's just worried about you guys! And besides, I don't want to hear you talk trash about a man who saved me from the hell that was the orphanage." I get my necessary stuff from the locker as Chase continues glaring.

"That's all fine and dandy, but we weren't talking about you! Besides, I thought you were on our side, since Bree is your best friend."

"I think both sides are in the wrong. And Bree is talking to me about this because she knows how I feel about this type of stuff."

"You're being a backstabbing bitch!"

SLAP

Chase grabs his pink cheek and I slam the locker shut, ashamed to find my eyes tearing up. Chase looks guilty. I just walk away from him. "Where the hell are you going?"

"To class. Don't bother trying to talk to me... until you're ready to apologize." And deal with your emotions. I turn around and storm to Trig class, ignoring the sounds of Chase calling my name.

The better part of the school day was spent with me ignoring a guilty Chase and trying to keep the three bionics safe from Marcus. That dude needs to get better control of his eyebrows. Finally the day is over. I tell Bree that I'm going to stay for a bit at the library, and that I'll see her later.

"But what about Mr. Davenport?"

"I guess Donald will just have to wait. Tell him I had to do some homework or whatever."

"You're lucky I'm your best friend."

"Yeah yeah." I give her a quick hug and she leaves the building with the others. Deciding that perhaps I should go to the library I walk down the empty hall. But stop when the lights begin to flicker and all the doors close shut with a bang. I'm surprised Perry hasn't come out of her office yet, but then realize one of her cats has a dance recital or something today. What a sad woman.

"Well, well, well, if it isn't the adopted Davenport."

"Marcus." I turn around to see Captain Eyebrows himself standing in front of me, an evil grin on his cowardly face.

"A+, Blondie."

"Listen, bionic freak-"

"So Leo told you, huh? No matter. I'll deal with him later. After my dad and I are finished with your precious Lab Rats."

"Don't you dare touch them!" I send a fireball at Marcus and reach into my bag for a small stun gun I got from Donald... well, took... listen that's not important. Before I can Marcus sends my bag straight into my locker and takes the phone out of my pocket. Of right, he has molecularkinesis.

I run towards him and send another ball of fire at the idiot's head. He just speeds away. I try to send another one but suddenly he is running around my body, stealing my oxygen- no oxygen, no flames.

My body falls onto the floor and my eyes begin to close, but not before I see him use my phone and then send it after my bag. He chuckles evilly.

"Go to sleep, mutant freak."

* * *

**AN:**

**Alright everyone, stay tuned. The next part will be in Chase's POV since Raven is currently unconscience.**

**See you soon!**


End file.
